


My Very Jurassic Life

by PaytonChatfield



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaytonChatfield/pseuds/PaytonChatfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the background for my new story I'm working on. I just started getting back into writing stories ,so I think this will be fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the background for my new story I'm working on. I just started getting back into writing stories ,so I think this will be fun.

Backstory:  
  Aidenn Pierrce didn't have a very " normal life " to put it bluntly.  
' What the fuck am I doing?'  
I don't have a normal life. My name is Aidenn Alexander Pierrce. I am 19 years old. I live in a shitty apartment with a convict for a roommate, who ,I swear wants to get with this while I sleep. I was adopted by the Thompson family at the ripe age of 11 and hated every minute of it. There was Mrs. Mary Anne Thompson(the perfectionist), Mr. George Thompson(the alcoholic), and the kids, Samuel(the smart ass), Anne(the virgin), and Dorothy(the bleach blonde stereotype). Mrs. Thompson couldn't wait to "take care of" some one other than her husband (if you catch my drift) or her spoiled little brats ,so adopted me the moment she could, even if I insisted my real parents would be back to get me. I was such an idiot. But enough about my past, let's get into the real story.


	2. The Un-Unemployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot at a new job is on Aidenn's horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of things going on at the moment,so don't expect automatic posts

The alarm clock blared. I check the time on my watch.  
5:30 am.  
"Dammit Miguel! Why was the alarm set for Five in the Fucking Morning?!" I shouted as I rubbed my sleep filled eyes. No one answered.  
'The Chartel must have gotten him'  
I thought, and stretched my aching limbs. Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed.  
My apartment is a mess. Clothes were scattered around the floor. The bathroom was a war zone of mystery stain mines, and hair clump grenades.  
"God," I shuttered " I gotta find a new place."  
" You are leaving?" Miguel stood in the door way, naked trying to make a seductive face.  
"Ok. One, put some fucking clothes on, and two, yes. I'm leaving I can't deal with this anymore!"  
"But why?" But before he could say anything else I packed up my clothes and slammed the door in his face. Afterward, I heard angry Spanish crying. I swear I heard gunshots after a minute or two.  
"Well, #SanDiego I guess." 

I wheeled around my suit case ,and loaded into my 1995 cherry red Pontiac Firebird. I plugged in my phone and blasted some Three Days Grace to clear my head.  
While I started down the road, I  
kept asking myself "Where to?" while Adam Gontier sang about a fallen angel. (Good song check it out. Now back to the story.)  
The first place I thought about was my parents (nope). The second was my grandparents (double nope.) The third and final option was my friend David and his wife ,but I didn't want to come on as rude.  
"God, I need a job." The thing was, a Ph.D. in zoology didn't get me anywhere because all of the good jobs where taken.  
(And if you're wondering, I had been taking college classes before my freshman year.)  
Even if I had the most extensive knowledge of the field. I could tell you any fact of any animal. Want to know how many nerves are in an iguana's brain? (It's 12 ,but back to the story.)  
The sun had started to descend along the horizon and smeared the sky with blood red light. The sound of squeaky breaks and grinding stones filled the dusk atmosphere. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils.  
"Shit!" I shouted as the unmistakable sound of my car breaking down rattled my peaceful surroundings. I pulled over and slammed the steering wheel. "Fuck!!!!!" In that moment, I just let all of my bottled up emotions erupt. The hate, the sadness, and the agony. After lifetime spent bottling these up I finally unleashed the flood and it was a flood for the ages.  
After and hour or two (I stopped caring) a police man pulled up behind me. My eyes were blood shot and puffy. The man knocked on my window. I rolled it down and started to blush.  
I'd never let David see me cry ,but this time I don't think I could have helped it. He leaned into my window, "Need a ride?" He was always good at persuading people.  
"No, I'll just stay here until someone else comes by."  
"Ok, mister sarcasm. Come on I'll take you home."  
"I don't have a home to go back too."  
"What about Miguel?" He seemed a little remorseful.  
"That prick? I couldn't take him anymore."  
"Well, why don't you come to my house?" He always knew how to help, that's why he's the cop and I'm the unemployed animal lover. 

I fell asleep on the way to David's house. He had called for a tow truck to get my car off the side of the highway.  
I woke up in his guest bedroom. The walls were a smooth beige color and the floor was covered in soft shag carpet. He had placed my suit case at the foot of the queen sized bed.  
I climbed out of bed( reluctantly I might add) and rifled through my suit case. I put on my favorite pair of ripped jeans and a cut off black veil brides shirt. I ran my hand though my short brown hair and decided to put some gel in it.  
After my hair was fixed to look like Andy Biersack, I went downstairs. David and Katherine(his wife) were doing some kind of sexy cooking competition.  
"Should I go back up stairs?" I asked as they started to kiss.  
David was 31 and Kath was 30 ,so they were like the mature friends ,but to be fair they were the only friends I had. I took classes with both of them when I was young and I got kinda attached. They had 2 kids. One boy and one girl. The boy was seven named Daniel and the girl was three and named Gabrielle. They were both sitting in front of the tv, watching a kids show on Disney Junior. I was like their crazy uncle that would never get married.  
"Hey!" David seemed kind of startled." You're up early."  
"Yeah, I just thought… that I needed to get out of your hair ,and find a job." I started stuttering.  
"Hey, you could stay for as long as you like." Kath was always the nicest when it comes to letting people stay with them. I had found that out on multiple occasions. She came over and gave me a motherly sort of hug. A hug I never got. I hugged back tears welling up in my eyes as all of the memories I could of had filled my head.  
Ice cream after a cross country meet. My real parents comforting me through my hardest nights when i didn't know what was "normal." Someone who would finally except me for who I was instead of kicking me out of the house when I told them how I felt about other people. Other people of the same…gender.  
I stopped hugging and wiped my eyes.  
"Aidenn?" David look very concerned. But before he could do his fatherly shoulder squeeze, I I picked up my messenger bag and walked out of the door.  
David had rented me a motorcycle, considering it was on my bucket list to ride on, my experience with them in the past. I threw on my military jacket and helmet. It was a white Kawasaki Ninja.  
"AIDENN!" David was running out to me.  
"Give my Firebird to Daniel. I know how much he loved that car." I started to cry again, but started the engine and sped out of his driveway. 

I went and just rode around town for awhile. There was a call put of for a run away.  
'David' I thought. There were a lot of police put on patrol looking for the said runaway.  
There was a vibrating in my pocket. I pulled into a gas station and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I answered the foreign looking number.  
"Yes, is this Aidenn Pierrce?" The man on the other side was Indian.  
"This is he." At least the Thompsons taught my proper phone edict.  
"I have a proposal for you. I am Simon Masrani. Founder of Masrani global, and I want your animal expertise."  
"Well you'd be the first." I snickered. His calm voice told me he was very confident in getting me to join his corporation, "and I would be honored to work for Masrani Global."  
"Wonderful. I will see you at the location described in the message you will receive in approximately two minutes.…"  
My phone dinged. 'Wow.'  
" And I hope you have a wonderful flight." But before I could ask where I was going, my new boss hung up.  
"So much for extra details." 

The location was an old airport at the edge of town.  
"Why here?" Then I heard why.  
The sound of a jet engine droned its way into my ears. I stepped off the runway to let a small, private ,and expensive looking jet land right in front of me. The dust from the wheels as they hit the ground stung my eyes and burned my nose.  
An older Indian man stepped off. He had a shock of black hair peppered with grey. He wore a navy suit and tie with a white under shirt.  
"Mr. Masrani, I presume." I shook his hand.  
" And you must be Aidenn." He seemed elated,"Shall we?" He led me to the plane.  
"Wait!" Someone shouted behind us. I turned around to see what I didn't expect.  
David was running toward us, my suit case in hand.  
"You might need this." H handed me the case and hugged me "I'm so proud." I started to tear up." Don't cry. You deserve this."  
"Even if I never had a real dad, you were always the one I thought would have been him."  
He chuckled,"Don't be a stranger."  
"Oh believe me, I won't."  
Then Simon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the plane.


	3. Dinosaurs. Fucking Dinosaurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Dinosaurs!!!!!

The ride seemed much shorter than an hour or two.   
 Mr. Masrani had told me that I was going to work and study genetically modified animals.   
  "Genetics aren't really my forte." I rifled through my bag and pulled out a pack of gum. I thought chewing gum would help pop my ears.   
  "That's why you will be training and studying them." Simon poured himself a glass of wine, " You?"  
  "Oh, no. I don't drink." He shrugged "So, what exactly am I working with?"   
  "Dinosaurs." He said it calmly.  
  "Oh, okay… wait. What!?" I was completely blindsided.   
  "Dinosaurs. Why, is there a problem with that?"   
  "No,no. It's just…I studied large carnivores and birds of prey." I was so awestruck "Now I see why you wanted me and not Jack Hannah or someone else."  
  "Oh we tried Jack first ,but he declined."

 We landed on a jungle airstrip. The lush green foliage reminded me of when I studied tigers in India.   
  Men in heavy armor and vehicles circled the plane. Simon stepped out first.   
  We were loaded into a Mercedes Benz Suv. The driver floored the gas and we took off into the jungle.   
   
  The car finally stopped ( three hours later) outside a massive glass and steel building.   
  "This is the control center." Simon led me into a gigantic room filled with computers, technicians, and a holographic image of the island, Isa Nublar.   
  "Mr. Masrani !" Someone seemed startled. She wore all white. White skirt, white dress shirt, white jacket, and white heels. Her fire red hair complemented her icy blue eyes perfectly.   
 "Claire," Mr. Masrani was walking over to her. Claire shifted her attention to me.  
 "Who's this?" Her voice was soft but held a certain hostility.  
  "This is Aidenn Pierrce. He's the new trainer."  
  "Do you know each other?" Claire liked to ask questions.   
  "No, but his parents told me all about him." Me. Masrani smirked.  
  "Wait." I broke into the conversation with unnecessary hostility, " My parents?"   
  "The Thompsons?"   
  "Shit." I clenched my fist.  
  "Is something wrong?" Claire seemed concerned.   
  "Oh, well let's just say if what I think is about to happen, happens, you won't need to feed the dinosaurs."   
 Then, I heard the sound of an elevator and it happened." 

 "Aidenn!" Mrs. Thompson squeezed me half to death.   
 The kids were probably tormenting the baby trikes. Both Mr and Mrs were in the control room, with me between them.   
 I wiggled my way out from between them. "I thought you would rather kill yourselves then hug a 'Fag'!"   
  "What are you talking about?" She said in her 'shut the fuck up voice.'   
  "Don't play the idiot card! You just want some money from a kid who's not even yours!" I had stabbed her in the gut. The knifes name was truth."I'm sorry Mr. Masrani ,but I'm not going to except what ever they tricked you into giving me." He looked as though he wasn't surprised. Then, I stormed out of the control room.

Mr. Masrani:  
 "Claire," she rushed up to him.  
 "Yes, sir?"  
 "Go tell Owen to meet his new protégé ." Simon always had a way with words.   
  "Certainly."


	4. Owen's New Protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Owen's here!!!!!!

The harsh equatorial sun beat down on me as I walked down Jurassic's Main Street.  
  It was bustling with activity. Families eating, shopping, arriving, even leaving. There were so many people. My claustrophobia started to kick in.  
  "I need to get somewhere." I muttered.  
Then a sigh for 'T-Rex Kingdom' caught my eye. "Well, hopefully I can actually breathe." I started to push my way toward the entrance.  
  On my way there, I was pushed and fell flat on my chest.  
 "Hey!" I shouted as a kid stepped on my hand.  
 "Oh!" A younger man, sixteen by the look of him, helped me to my feet, "Sorry man."  
 "No, no it's fine." I said as I brushed myself off.  
 "Gray doesn't like to watch where he's going." The boy snickered. His short black hair fell over his eyes. "I'm Zach Mitchell."  
 "Aidenn." We shook hands and turned toward the Kingdom.  
 "So, no last name?"  
 "Only the one I gave myself." He looked confused, "I'm an orphan."  
 "Oh, I'm sorry."  
 "It's not your fault, besides my parents were probably pricks anyway."  
 There was a ringing in his pocket. "Sorry, gotta take this."  
 "No problem." I responded as he went off hunting for Gray, who I assume is his brother.  
   
As I waited, someone came up behind me. He tapped my shoulder, "Aidenn Pierrce ?"  
 "Yes?" I turned around. He was handsome. With chiseled features, messy brown hair, a short, scruffy beard and mustache, and soft blue eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt, sleeveless leather vest, jeans and combat boots. "And you are?"  
  "Owen Grady. I heard you were assigned to me."  
  "Oh," I didn't know what to do "So, what do you want to do?" I started to blush.  
  "Just follow me." He assertiveness was almost scary, so I followed.  
   
  We walked out around the big visitors center at the end of Main Street into the backlot. It looked like the back of the elephant enclosures at the San Diego zoo.  
 He pulled up a motorcycle. It was an old Harley Davidson. It was so beautiful I almost cried.  
   "Hop on." He gestured behind him.  
   "Alright," I as very uncomfortable with this. 'Hopefully he knew I was gay.' I hopped on the back and Owen took off. Startled, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life. 

 "We're here." Owen pulled up to a large, high walled enclosure with cat walks over top.  
 A short, heavyset man walked down to us as we disembarked the bike.  
  "Owen, where were you?" He asked in a gruff voice that matched his light grey military cut hair.  
 "Settle down Vic. I was picking up the new recruit."  
 "And you would be?" Vic as rude. Like Rude.  
 "I'm Aidenn." I stuck out my hand. He didn't take it.  
 "Sounds like a queer's name." He stared at me questioningly.  
 "Come on Aidenn. I'll show you the girls." Owen led me away from Vic, who looked as if someone had spit in his face. 

 We walked up the cat walk's metal staircase. The enclosure was lush and green with a small open area filled with mulch. It looked like the Sundarbans in Bengladesh.  
 Owen blew a whistle and the bushes rustled.  
 A pig burst from the undergrowth. It's terrified squeals reverberated through the enclosure. Then something cases after it. It's scales were a gorgeous grey with two blue streaks down the sides of its body.  
  The pig squealed it's way into a small off set enclosure. There were four animals in all, including the blue one. There was a brown one stripped with white and yellow. An orange one stripped with turquoise tiger stripes, and a teal green one with darker green stripes.  
 "Ho!" Owen shouted, grabbing their attention. 

Owen:  
 "Hey!" I shouted again. The raptors looked up at me. Their eyes were piercing. "Ok, eyes on me." I clicked a small pen to get their attention again. Aidenn was staring, fixed on blue.  
  "Ready?" They bobbed their heads. They knew what was going to happen.  
 "What?" I grabbed Aidenn's arm and threw him over the edge of the enclosure and made him grab the bottom of the cat walk.  
 Blue seemed excited. She jumped and nipped his boot. She wasn't going to let someone take her alpha. 

Aidenn:  
 I was hanging above the wolves den. More like a pack of ravenous sixty five million year old wolves.  
 "What the Fuck Owen!" I was screaming at this point.  
 "This is part of our initiation. You need to learn not to fear them and they will respect you."  
 "Do you do this to everyone?"  
 "Nope your the first." He smiled.  
 "Holy Shit!" My fingers were slipping. Owen had turned around, talking to an African American man who had a thick French accent.  
 One of my hands slipped, "Holy mother of…" but before I could finish my sentence, one of the raptors grabbed the toe of my boot and pulled off my remaining hand and I fell. 

 I turned in the air and landed on my ass.  
 'God damn! That hurt!' But I had more pressing matters. The raptors circled me like a pack of wolves on a fallen elk. I jumped up and hunched my back in a non-threatening way.  
  In this near death experience, I remembered when i was once surrounded by lions in the African bush.  
 'Never take your eyes off the animals.' My logic seemed useless. I slowly raised my hands.  
 "Easy." I said softly. I kept my right hand on the teal raptor, my left on the orange one, my eyes locked with the blue raptor's, and my body toward the brown one.  
 With all my bases covered I needed a home run. "Owen! By any chance, is there a way out of here?"  
 "Hold on Aidenn!"  
 "I don't think that's a problem right now, but ok."  
 I heard metal grinding and a high pitched alarm. "Aidenn step backwards." But I turned and sprinted.  
  He had only opened the bottom of a small gate lift gate and it was closing. I caught my breath and slid.  
 The raptors slammed against the metal bars behind me.  
 I slid for a foot or more and collided with Owen, knocking him off his feet. He landed onto of me with a thud that took my breath away( literally.)  
  There was an awkward pause were we both tried to assess the situation, and people started cheering.  
 Owen stood up and helped my to my feet.  
 "Hopefully that won't happen again." He smiled and blushed.  
 "Yeah," I started to blush too. One of the raptors snarled behind me, making me jump into Owen who caught me in a kind of bear hug.  
  "Now this is awkward."


	5. My New Boss Surprises Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like surprises! Because I ……hate them

Vic pulled Owen away, leaving me alone with the raptors.   
"You are nothing like lions." I laughed, still high on adrenaline.   
The raptor, Blue, snarled at me.   
"Hey!" I put my hands up. "I'm not going to steal your man." That seemed to perk her up.   
Owen and Vic were talking, out of earshot. I waited in the holding cage, with Blue at my back. Owen came back, with a crooked grin on his face.   
"Hey," he came up to me, closer than I'd like. "So, uh… they need you to fill out some paper work up at the Visitors Center."   
"Ok," I said taking a step back.   
"After that, I'll show you to where you'll be staying."   
"Oh, okay." Blue snorted as I took another step back, which sent me jumping forward again.   
Owen caught me again and held me close to him, "Hey! Blue!" She was snarling and hissing at me to get off.   
"Owen, she doesn't like me being near you." I tried to push away but he held tight.   
"Kiss me." He was so calm about it, it was kind of unnerving.   
"What?" But before I could say no, he leaned into me and we kissed.  
It took me by surprise, but I guess it showed blue what she need to see. She snarled ant ran off.   
His lips were dry and cracked. I was still in a sort of shock. He was handsome, I can't lie, but I didn't think it would have started off like this. I though he was straight, all the good ones are. Apparently, I was wrong.   
He pulled away.   
"Owen… I," but he stopped me short.   
"I'll take you to the Visitors Center." And he walked away with a glum look in his eyes. He must have thought I was going to kiss back. Now I'm a little sad I didn't.   
I walked after him, with the feeling that I was being watched. He pulled up on his motorcycle and motioned for me to hop on. 

After an hour, or so of signing papers, and finally getting my own ID, I walked out of the Visitors Center, clipping my new badge to my jacket.   
Owen seemed back to normal, well as normal as I knew he could be. I walked down the steps to meet him.   
"So, are you ready to go?" Owen was standing with my suitcase and my bag.   
"Yeah," then we walked out to the backlot together.   
"Hey, Aidenn," he looked at me with the same eyes from when he kissed me, "About earlier. I'm really sorry about that."   
"Owen, I know you were just stating your dominance, all alphas need to." He looked like he didn't understand, "I do like you Owen, it's just… I don't know you…"   
"Yeah," he couldn't look me in the eyes, "I understand."  
"But I would love to get to know you." I tried to lighten the mood.   
"Hey," he seemed to have an epiphany. "Why don't you stay with me?"   
"Oh, I don't know." I didn't feel that comfortable with the thought.   
"Come on!" He really want this to happen. "We could get to know each other better that way."   
"Hmm…" I thought of what could happen, "alright." I knew he would take no for an answer.   
"Okay, here." He smiled. The same smile j saw when I first met him. "I'll take you stuff back and we can meet for dinner at the Jurassic Cafe." He nodded toward the bustling night life of Main Street. "I'll be back in twenty minutes?"   
"That sounds…" I let the thought swim in my mid for a second or two. "Perfect."   
"Great!" He was elated. "Be right back." Then he walked off, leaving me to wander the park for twenty minutes.   
I decided to buy a new shirt. A cut off band shirt was not the way to go for a first date.   
'Oh that sounded weird!' A first date with my boss.   
I picked out a yellow dress shirt at the gift shop and buttoned it over my BVB shirt.   
I splashed water on my face in the employee wash room.   
This was the first time I got a good look at my face. My short brown hair was slicked over to one side. The sides and back of my head were cut short. My face was tanned and my cheeks were sun burnt. My sea green eyes stood out against my darkened skin.   
I checked my watch, which was strategically placed on the underside of my wrist.   
8:20 pm.   
"God! I'm late!" I raced out of the wash room and wrenched my jacket off the coat rack at the entrance. 

Despite it's name, the Jurassic Cafe's name, it was a full fledge restaurant. Owen was waiting outside. He had put on a dress shirt and jeans. We were basically matching, right down to the boots.   
"Hey," he smiled. His smile was warm and charming. It seemed to melt my doubts about this whole 'date' thing away.   
"Hey," I started to blush.   
He grabbed my hand and our fingers laced into each other's. "We have a reservation for two  
The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus, "Follow me."


	6. My Date With The Raptor Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Owen was the romantic type

Owen ordered steak with a bottle of tequila for us to share. Even though I don't drink alcohol, he made me try it anyway.   
As our order was being put in, Owen and I asked each other questions.   
"So where are you from?" He asked swirling the drink in his hand.   
"San Diego. I worked at the Zoo for a couple years and then I got laid off for my part time job ,and ended up here." I took a sip of tequila. It's firey taste burned the back of my throat. "You?"   
"Seattle. I had a couple small end jobs before enlisting in the navy." He had a passing waitstaff meme bet to take the bottle of tequila. "You never told me how old you are." He seemed especially interested in this.   
"Twenty three, but my birthday is tomorrow, so twenty four. How about you?"   
"Twenty eight."   
"You said you were from Seattle. Do you have any family there?"   
He smiled, as if recalling a pleasant memory, "Yeah, an older brother, a younger sister," then his eyes turned solemn, "and my parents."   
Then our food was placed in front of us. 

Owen wolfed down his steak ,but he did so with his manners in mind. I sat picking at my Chicken Parmesan while I fought the tequila in my stomach with half a gallon of water.   
"We should get going." Owen got up and pushed in his chair.   
"Don't we need to pay?"   
"Did you bring any money?" He smirked. I reached for my wallet. But he stopped me. "Employees eat for free." He pulled my chair back and gave me his hand.   
Our fingers interlocked again and we walked out towards Main Street.   
We got a lot of ugly looks, but I always thought people were judging me.   
Owen noticed my distress, "Hey. You jumped into a pit of Velociraptors today.…"  
"Technically I fell into it after you hung me over it." I smiled.   
"Then these people shouldn't scare you." He took my other hand, "not when I'm with you."   
"Owen," I stared into his eyes.   
He kissed me again, and this time, I kissed him back. 

We rode through the jungle to were I was supposed to be staying. It was small and rural. With my old job at the zoo in the city, I loved the feeling of isolation.   
"This is nice." I smirked as he unlocked the front door.   
"Was that a joke?" He laughed. His mouth curving into grin.   
"No. I've always liked houses like this."   
"It's more of a shack then a house." He smiled, "There's an extra bed in that other room." He led me inside and pointed to a small off set room.   
"Okay," I stripped off my shirt and put it on the bed, "Owen?"   
"Yeah?" He had done the same, exposing his well toned muscles.   
"Are we… together?"   
"I guess. I mean you did just kiss me and we went out to dinner."  
"For the record, you kissed me. Twice, and one of those times was…" but before I could finish my sentence, he came over and kissed me again.   
After a minute I let go. "I had a great time."   
"Me too." He smiled.   
"Night." I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Night." He blushed.   
Then I walked into the bedroom, stripped off my pants and collapsed on the bed. 

That night my mind was plagued by nightmares. Owen had hung me over a black pit, filled with sharp yellow eyes. He began to laugh. It was a horrible, demonic laugh that made your bones grow cold. He grabbed my hand and pried my fingers off the rails and I fell. I felt the shock in my head. This time the raptors didn't hesitate, they lashed out in a flurry of teeth and talons. I tasted blood in my mouth.   
I woke up screaming.   
Owen ran into the room. He was only in his boxers, with a sleepy and terrified look on his face.   
"Aidenn!" He came over to my side. "What's wrong?!"   
I was sweating, "Just… just a nightmare."   
"Oh, oh…okay." He started to walk out.   
"Owen," I stuttered.   
"Yeah." He turned around with a concerned look on his face.   
"Could you stay here… just for tonight?"   
"Yeah. Yeah... of course." I scooted over and he climbed in to bed. I curled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around me.   
Then we finally fell asleep, in each other's arms.


	7. The New Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down

I woke up, and Owen wasn't there.   
I heard the clinking of metal, and looked out the bedroom window.   
He was working on his bike.   
I tugged on a blue Aeropostale tee shirt, a pair of tattered jeans, and slipped on my boots.   
I walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to wake me up.   
Owen had made a pot of coffee.   
'Thank God.' I thought as I poured a mug. The bitter taste hit my taste buds full force, and shocked me back to life. 

I walked outside. The sun was rising on the horizon, and Claire was pulling up.   
She was driving a Mercedes Benz that matched her style, white as snow.   
"Hey," I leaned against the railing and sipped my coffee.   
"Hello Aidenn." She didn't seem to get why I was there. "Owen!"   
"Yes?" He looked up from his bike.   
"We got a surprise visit from Ingen last night." She grabbed two packets of paper from her car. "They brought two raptors from site B."   
"Isla Sorna?" They both looked at me. "It was in my contract."   
"Hey," Owen came up and stood beside me. "How did you sleep last night."   
"Fine. Fine" I brushed him off.  
"Really?" He looked at me questioningly. "Because from my side of the bed, you didn't sound to good." He was like an over protective parent.   
"I'm fine really." I shrugged. "Claire, you said something about new raptors?"   
"Yeah, actually," she hand me the two packets of paper. "The vets have checked them out and they are ready to be put into their enclosure."   
I fingered through the packets and skimmed over the information.   
Owen took them out of my hands and looked them over. "Where are you planning on putting them?"   
"The paddock is already done, its a joined to the other raptor paddock." She walked back over to her car.   
"So these will be an exhibit?" I asked, a little apprehensive about hearing that these raptors would be attractions.   
"No yet, but we are planning on it."   
"When was construction finished?" Owen asked just as suspicious as I was.   
"Last night, during your guy's little date."   
Owen eyes her down. I felt all of the color drain from my face.   
"Don't worry," she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." With that she drove off. 

I checked my watch.   
8:30 am.   
"Why don't we get some breakfast, before heading out?"   
"Yeah," he took my hand and our fingers laced together. "We could go to the cafe."   
"That sounds… perfect." We both closed our eyes and put our foreheads together. (Believe me, it was a lot more romantic than it sounds.)   
Owen took me by the hand and we loaded up on his motorcycle. 

The smell of bacon and eggs hit me as walked in to Jurassic Cafe.   
"Hey Adam." Owen left my side to go shake hands with someone new.   
He had short, slicked back black hair, and deep brown eyes. They reminded me of dark chocolate. He wore a tight black shirt and jeans.   
"Hey Owen, how's it been?" Adam was grinning for ear to ear.   
"I'm," he stopped short, but laughed, "great."   
"Who's that?" Adam jerked his chin toward me.   
"This…" Owen grabbed my hand "is Aidenn." He didn't take his eyes off of me.   
Adam gave us that 'I know what's going on' look. "I'll see you two later."   
Owen led me over to the buffet. He grabbed two plates and handed me one. And the feasting commenced. 

After we ate and I sat, mortified, as Owen told people that we were dating, we decided to head over to the raptors. 

There was a large amount of hissing going on when we arrived at the paddock.   
Two raptors were charging the gate that separated them.   
One of them was Blue. Her violent snarling was something I was fully aware of.   
The other was one of the new raptors. It's pale white scales were slashed with black stripes. Her golden eyes shine like Amber stones.   
Owen hugged me from behind. "I'm going to go find Vic."   
"Be careful," I whispered back,"I'm not sure who's more dangerous. Vic or the raptors." Owen chuckled and kissed my cheek.   
As Owen walked away, I climbed the stairs over the new raptor enclosure.   
Both of the newbies looked as deadly as the first four.   
The white raptor tore its attention away from Blue ,and put it on me. She hissed and ran directly under me.   
"You're the new one." I muttered.   
She snarled at me. The second raptor appeared. He was dark ebony, streaked with red like fresh blood.   
"Careful," a familiar French accent reverberated behind me. "They quite nearly kill two people already."   
I turned around. He had buzzed hair, strong sharp features, and warm brown eyes. He wore khaki work pants, a white tank top, and an unbuttoned dress shirt.   
"Hello, I'm Barry." We shook hands.   
"Aidenn Pierrce." He had a strong, confident grip.   
"So," he leaned over the rail, "you're Owen's new protégé?"   
"I guess so…" I still didn't know why Masrani put me with Owen.   
"Queer!" Vic's voice shook me to the bones. My temper started to boil.   
I turned back and Vic was standing at the end of the cat walk, motioning for me to come to him.   
I walked down trying to keep from strangling him.   
"Yes?" I said, crossing my arms.   
He pointed at the new paddock. "You're going to train them to follow orders."   
"Is there going to be a 'please' in that sentence?" I asked, trying hard not to grin.   
He grabbed my hair and pushed me against the metal wall of the paddock. "Now you listen here."   
"Vic!" Owen had seen it all go down. "Let him go." He let go and gave me the stink eye.   
Owen rushed over to me. "Hey. You alright?" He looked me up and down.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I ran a hand through my hair. I turned back toward the catwalk, but Owen grabbed my arm.   
"Aidenn?" He was very concerned.   
"I've gotta go." I shook him off and climbed up to the catwalk. 

That day went by very slowly. I hated myself for going off on Owen like that, but my mouth spoke before I could register.   
I had decided to name the raptors. The white one was named Mirage and the black one was named Diablo.   
Mirage was more devilish than her cage mate. Even though she had been there only a few hours, mirage already knew where to be to try and attack the workers. She would lunge out of the bushes and slam into the gate that separated her and the other raptors.   
Blue loved to piss her off. She would stand just out of reach and wait for Mirage to lunge at her.   
After hours of failed tactics and strategy, I gave up and headed over to the vehicle shed. I rolled out an A.T.V. and headed out for my lunch break. 

I stopped outside the backlot and hopped off the four wheeler.   
Owen pulled up behind me. He snuck up behind me and laid his head on my shoulder.   
"Hey." He didn't seem mad at me for blowing him off earlier.   
"Hey." I giggled (yeah I know it's gay. Don't judge) it was so childish, but I couldn't help it when I was around him. "Owen, I'm sorry about before."   
"Don't worry about it." I turned around and our fingers laced into each other's again. "Hoskins pisses everyone off one time or another."   
He leaned down and kissed me.   
"Aww." The voice made me jump. Owen caught me in his arms.   
I pulled out of our kiss, but not Owen's embrace. "Sam!"   
The little bastard's devilish grin was sickening. He was short, with blonde hair and moss green eyes.   
"Samuel!" I heard the voice I was dreading to hear. "Don't run away from your mother like that." Mr. Thompson's roar was louder than the Rex's.   
"But dad!" Sam wailed in his eerily childlike voice. You wouldn't believe he was at least a year older than me. "I saw Aidenn kissing a man."   
Mr. Thompson's eyes widened as he turned and saw me in Owen's arms. "You little faggot! Get your ass over here now!"   
I stayed put. Locked in Owen's embrace.   
"Did you here me, Aidenn Thompson?" He was getting furious. Too bad I don't like to listen to pricks.   
"I don't know who that is?" I snarled, more animal like than I wanted nut it worked.   
"Come on," Owen seemed to be having enough of this. "Let's go get lunch, back home." 

We drove back to the bungalow silently. Owen led the way because I still didn't know my way around the island.   
We pulled up and Owen walked inside. I waited a minute, to cool down, and then, I followed suit.

Owen and I made grilled cheese and tomato soup. Not the fanciest, but it was good none the less.   
We curled up on the couch and flipped on the television.   
Neither of us knew Spanish, so we flipped it off. Owen wrapped his arms around me and I curled up beside him.   
"Hey," Owen smiled at me, "you don't have to worry about him anymore."   
"I know it's just… I can't help but think about how many people think of me that way." I laid my head on his chest. Trying to forget all of the pain that man caused me.   
We both fell asleep, but only after climbing into Owen's bed and curling up to each other again for an enjoyable and, albeit, well deserved cat nap.


	8. My Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Rexes and small spaces. Is there anything worse?

Owen shook me awake.   
"What?" I moaned, still groggy.   
"There's someone at the door." Owen answered as he tried to tug on a pair of jeans. He walked out of the room and left me to get dressed.   
I slithered out of the bed sheets. Pulling on an old Henley undershirt, I walked over to my suitcase and tugged on a pair of jeans.   
I walked out. The sun pierced my eyes. Claire and Owen were talking.   
"Hey," I interrupted. It seemed like a serious conversation by the way they looked back at me. Claire scowled at me. Her blue eyes burned with a harsh flare. "I'm… going to go." I said, a little puzzled.   
"Oh, okay." Owen answered and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't get eaten."   
"I hope that's a joke." I hopped on my ATV and drove off. 

I arrived at the paddock in record time. I only got lost twice!   
Vic was red, and I mean fire truck red. "Where have you been?"   
"I was gone on my break, which in my contract, is an hour."   
"Just get back to work!"   
I reluctantly obliged and picked up two pails of raw meat.   
Diablo trusted me enough to pull the food from my hand. Mirage, I the other hand, had to be thrown the food. She would sniff at it, take a nibble, and then gorge herself on the slab of bloody beef.   
Working with big cats made me accustom to blood. The thick, copper tasting liquid was a norm when you work with any animal. Sometimes it was eaten, sometimes it was drawn, but it was always there. 

After a couple more hours, Mirage and Diablo learned there names and that I meant food.   
Which is a step forward, I guess. Diablo, despite his name, is very loving. He would run under me on the catwalk and let me touch his neck through the metal bars.   
Mirage had started to come near me, but every time I would make a sharp movement, she would snarl and hide in the bushes. 

Owen came up behind me.   
"Hey," he tapped me shoulder, and kissed me as I turned around.   
"God!" I laughed, "What is it with you and kissing!"   
"Do you want me to stop?" He looked like I had offended him.   
"No, but you might as well carry mistletoe around with you…" he kissed me again.   
He pulled away. He looked at my scowl and laughed, "You said no."   
I laughed with him and we walked over to Owen's bike.   
Owen wanted me to meet some of the other employees around the park. 

First, we went to T-Rex Kingdom.   
Adam was standing outside of the window in a giant metal cage.   
Owen knocked on the metal door that lead into the cage.   
"Hey!" Adam was very surprised to see us. "Come in." He waved us in.   
Owen opened the door and motioned me in.   
"I don't know…" getting in a cage with a T-Rex wasn't on my bucket list.   
"Come on," Adam was urging us on. "Buck won't hurt you."   
I looked at Owen. He nodded me in and I ,very reluctantly, stepped into the metal death trap. 

If there was anything that scared me the most, it was small spaces and sharks. One and a half of those things were present.   
Adam cracked a flare and dropped it beneath us.   
A great, stomping sound alarmed some birds to our left.   
I frantically grabbed for Owen's hand. After an awkward first attempt, during which Owen jumped and winced ,and we both blushed furiously, I squeezed his hand. A gigantic, boulder like head appeared out of the forest.   
He was huge. And I mean Huge! The tyrannosaur was the color of fresh grass, slashed with black and brown. His eyes were the color of blood, like the blood that coated his muzzle.   
"Buck!" Adam shouted as he waved a piece of blood goat haunch. The Rex saw this and slouched down, stomping toward us.   
I cringed and started shaking. The small metal bars felt like a bear trap. Buck's teeth clamped down on the meat and yanked it out of Adam's hand.   
"Easy Buck." Adam patted the Rex's jaw as he swallowed the meat whole. Adam could see the utter terror on my face. "You want to touch him?"   
"What?!" I nearly screamed.   
Owen squeezed my hand. "Hey, raptors are worse than Buck."   
"Really?" My legs were shaking. Owen took my hand and put it through the gate with his. He placed my hand on Buck's jaw and I nearly jumped out of my skin.   
Buck's scales were smooth and pebbly. I scratched the underside of his jaw and he let out a throaty groan.   
"See," Owen was grinning from ear to ear. "Not so bad, right?"   
"Oh shut up." I elbowed him. I took my hand off of Buck's jaw and checked my watch.   
6:30 pm.   
The sun had begun to set, casting an eery red glow over the park.   
"You want to grab some dinner?" Owen took the words right out of my mouth.   
"I was just about to say that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. 

We walked out of the cage. There was a line behind us. Families with small children and even teenagers, eager to see the tyrant King.   
I was more interested in a tyrant buffet.   
Owen and I walked toward the cafe. The darkening atmosphere seemed to buzz with excitement. A slight beeping sound tore through the air.   
"Mr. Pierrce?" My Walkie- talkie asked in a familiar Indian accent. I started to pick it up but Owen kissed me on the cheek.   
"I'll grab us a seat." He whispered as he pulled away.   
"Alright, I'll be in shortly." He walked in and I picked up the Walkie. "Yes?"   
"Ah, good." Mr. Masrani seemed relieved. "We need you to report to the control center."   
"But, I.…" before I could respond, I remembered something about a "no dating co-workers" policy in my contract. "Yes sir. I'll be there in…" I checked my watch, "ten minutes?"   
"Wonderful'" then he hung up.   
"Oh shit." I muttered as I walked in.   
Owen had set up a small romantic table in the corner. Complete with candle light.   
I walked over and just stood their.   
He looked puzzled, "Something wrong?"   
"Actually, I just got a call," he nodded in agreement. "from Masrani." His smile faded. "They need me at control."   
"Oh," he was clearly disappointed.   
"I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand.   
"No, no. I get it." He stood up and kissed my cheek. "We can meet afterward." He grabbed his jacket. "I've gotta check on the raptors anyway." 

We walked out of the cafe and I to the backlot.   
Owen dropped me off at control and sped off toward the islands edge.   
I walked up and pushed the elevator button. I climbed in and pushed the button for the third floor.   
"Wait!" I heard somebody screaming.   
I put my arm between the doors and the slid back open. Someone ran in.   
He wore glasses, a short sleeve button up shirt white a white shirt underneath. He had green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, and a scruffy beard and mustache.   
"Thanks." He was bent over, hands on his knees.   
"No… problem." I stared at him questioningly. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah… just… out of… breathe." He gasped.   
"Here," I put my hand on the small of his back. "Stand up straight and put your hands behind your head."   
His breathing slowed and he calmed down. "Thanks." He smiled, cheeks still a little red.   
"I was a runner in high school and college, so breathing is pretty important." The door opened and we stepped out. "I'm Aidenn by the way."   
We shook hands. "Lowry." 

"Ah, Aidenn." Mr. Masrani held out a hand. I shook it and he led me across the room and into an off set office. He closed the door. "So, do you know why I called you here?"   
"No, sir." I wasn't really lying because I thought I knew ,but I wasn't sure.   
He took a seat in his rolling leather chair. "It has come to my attention, that, you and Mr. Owen Grady......."   
'Shit!'   
"....are now," he held up his hands and made a quoting gesture "a thing."   
"Mr. Masrani," I was trying not to be rude "I believe that my personal business and" I swallowed hard, "relationships, will not interfere with my work." I felt a bead of sweat roll of my brow.   
"Make sure that it doesn't." He sounded like an overprotective parent.   
"Yes, sir." I nodded and turned to walk out.   
"Oh and Aidenn." I stopped.   
"Yes?"   
"Good work with your raptors."   
I blushed and walked out wondering what to tell Owen.


	9. Owen Tries to Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O don't like surprises.

Just as I thought, Owen was waiting at the steps of the control center. He smiled when he saw me coming.  
"Hey," I practically ran down the stairs.  
"Hey," he grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. "I have a surprise for you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.  
"I hope this one doesn't involve hanging me over a pit of raptors." I pulled away just in time to see him trip up, which made us both laugh.  
"No, nothing that awesome." He chuckled. He took my hand. "Come on."  
We hopped on his motorcycle and headed off. 

Main Street was nearly empty.  
But being 9:45 at night, I can see why.  
Owen led me into the cafe. He made me close my eyes before we went in.  
I obliged and shut my eyes.  
Owen stepped behind me and put his hands my shoulders.  
He pushed me through the doors and the smell of red velvet cake hit my nostrils.  
"Owen?" I asked ,my eyes shut tight.  
"Hold on." He seemed giddy. Like it killed him to do this. "Ok… now." He took his hands off my shoulders. "Open!"  
I opened my eyes. 

"Surprise!!" There were so many people.  
I couldn't breathe.  
"You ok?" Owen asked me. He looked concerned.  
"Yeah!" I was so excited. "I've never had an 'actual' birthday like this before." My eyes started to tear up.  
Adam came up to me. "Happy Birthday Aidenn." He shook my hand. "Buck wanted me to give this to you." He laughed and handed me a small, wrapped gift.  
"Oh, Adam!" I started to cry. "You shouldn't have!" I set it aside and hugged him.  
"Oh, believe me. Owen would have killed me if I didn't."  
Owen laughed. "You know. Typical boyfriend stuff." He kissed my cheek.  
"Oh gawd." I muttered. 

A couple other employees gave me some small gifts ,but I was more interested in the cake.  
Owen had order a cake maker from the main land to make a red velvet tiered cake.  
"How did you know I like red velvet?" I asked as Owen cut the first piece. "Did you go through my phone?"  
"Maybe." He laughed. He handed me a piece and we started to laugh.  
"Here." He handed me a crudely wrapped package.  
"Owen. Really?" I shot him a glance. The package was wrapped in some old Mickey Mouse wrapping paper.  
"Come on!" He was practically bouncing. "Open it!"  
"Fine!" I tore at the package. Inside was a small combat knife. It's dark blade blended with the camo leather wrapping perfectly. "It looks like yours."  
"Yeah, but you kinda need it. If I ever feel like throwing you in with blue again." He laughed. I didn't find it funny.  
"Well, I love it." I clipped the knife to my belt. Picking up Adam's gift, I eagerly ripped it open. Inside was a tooth. It looked more like a steak knife rather than a tooth. "Is this one of Buck's teeth?"  
"Yeah, it came out and I thought of your little 'experience' and decided to give you a keepsake." He smiled. At least it was thoughtful.  
"Well, thank you anyways." I put the tooth back in its box.  
The door opened and a gust of hot wind hit my back. Everyone turned toward it. 

Vic Hoskins took up three fourths of the door way with his bulk. His weathered face was decorated with a scowl.  
"What's going on here?" He seemed vaguely interested.  
"Surprise party." Owen took my hand.  
"Ah," he was silently judging us. I could feel it. My hand clenched Owen's tighter.  
"Well," Adam broke the deadlock between us. "It's getting late."  
I checked my watch.  
11:30. Oh god, he was right.  
"Adam's right." Owen stole the words right out of my mouth. "Come on. Let's get going."  
Everyone shouldered by Vic and headed off into their own directions.  
Owen and I walked back to the backlot and he pulled up his motorcycle.  
He swung his leg over and I hopped on behind him. I was struggling to hold all of the small gift people gave me with a varying levels of difficulty. Owen helped me stuff some of the gifts, which included the tooth, a lanyard, a sketch book, and a bag of pencils, in a small bag and we headed back to the bungalow.

Owen helped me lug myself into the bungalow. I set all of my gifts on the counter in the kitchen.  
"Do you want to get up early tomorrow to go on a run with me?" I asked him as we stripped down for bed.  
The look he gave me was like I just asked him to dump me on my birthday, "I don't run." He laughed.  
"Just wondering." I laughed as Owen and I dropped onto his bed. I curled up against Owen's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Night." He whispered as he put his chin on my head.  
"Night." I answered and nuzzled his chest.  
Then I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Owen's heartbeat.


	10. Interview Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… personal problems arise.

My watch started to beep. Owen groaned and rolled over.   
I laughed and slithered out of bed.   
Rifling through my suitcase, I pulled out a sleeveless, Nike tee shirt and a pair of running shorts.   
I slipped on my old pair of running sneakers, and grabbed a water bottle.   
I left Owen a note, just in case he forgot where I was going, and silently shut the door. 

The hot equatorial morning wasn't ideal for a run, but I wanted to start back into my old schedule.   
I stretched my legs out and started down the trail. 

The forested trail offered some protection from the harsh sunlight. My muscles burned and my brow was slick with sweat.   
A silvery- white Mercedes Benz GLE Coupe slowed to a stop beside me. Claire rolled down the window.   
"Hey, Claire." I said, breathlessly. I put my hands over my head and tried to slow my breathing.   
"Hey," she was checking her phone. She seemed flustered.   
"Do you need something?" I asked her as she fixed her lip gloss in the rear view mirror.   
"Actually," she finally looked at me. "I just wanted to tell you and Owen that there are reporters coming from the main land to do a story on the trainers, so they might ask you guys questions." She went to fix her hair. "We are also planning on making new brochures for next years visitors, which will feature you guys."   
"Oh, okay." I checked my distance. Five miles. "I'll tell Owen when I get back."   
"I'll be expecting a yes or no by this afternoon." She was more strict than I remembered. "And Aidenn."   
"Yeah?"   
"Go easy on Owen." She looked away, as if recalling a distant memory. "You've both been through a lot." Then she drove off.   
"That was weird." I muttered and started back toward the bungalow. 

 

Half an hour and five miles later, I was back at the bungalow.   
Owen was sitting in a small beach chair sipping a cup of coffee. He was shirtless, showing off his well toned abs and pecs.   
"You're back already?" He seemed surprised. "You were gone for an hour."   
"Yeah," I answered, again, breathlessly. I stripped off my shirt and wiped my forehead and neck.   
"How far did you run?" He asked as he passed me my water bottle.   
"Ten miles." I said nonchalantly. I practically drowned myself.   
"Slow down." Owen laughed. I set the bottle down and he planted a bitter kiss on my lips.   
I stared him down. "Well, I'm going to get a shower and you need to get dressed."   
"Why?"   
"Claire told me that there are some reporters doing a story on the trainers here."   
"Not on me." He retorted as he slipped on his beige Henley tee shirt.   
"They probably won't even talk to us since we aren't part of the public display." I walked into the bungalow. Owen came in behind me and shut the door.   
"That makes me feel better." He was being sarcastic.   
I started him down. He smiled his goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile.   
I walked into the bathroom and Owen followed me in. "Heyheyhey!" I pushed him back out. "I'm not THAT comfortable with you yet."   
"Oh, come on. We can save water that way." He chuckled, but I shit the door in his face. 

After a short, icy shower, I tugged on a good pair of jeans and slipped on a nice-ish navy blue flannel.   
Owen had the same idea and put on the same shirt.   
"Now this," I pointed at our shirts. "is weird."   
"I agree." He pulled me into him and planted a kiss on my lips. He held me there for a minute.   
But that minute felt like a blissful eternity.   
"Okay." He pulled away slowly, letting me savor every second. "I have something to complete the outfit." He pulled on his leather vest and handed me another package.   
"I thought we were done with presents." I carefully cut open the package with my new knife. 

Owen helped me slide on my new leather vest. It matched his, obviously.   
"Now give me a little spin." He twirled his finger. I smacked his stomach.   
"Come on." I laughed.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up.   
"Let's get going."   
Owen carried me out of the bungalow and he nearly dropped me. 

A group of cameramen and a tv hostess. The hostess was under bright spotlights, getting prepped. The camera men were prepping the cameras around the bungalow.   
"What's going on?" Owen put me down. Claire ran up the stairs to the bungalow, which, in its self was a feat.   
"Now, Owen. They wanted a segment on employee's of different races, genders, and… orientations."   
"What!?" Owen shouted, his face turned red. "No everyone will know about.…" the reporter walked up to us.   
"Owen." I turned to face him. "Go to the raptors. I'll take care of this."  
"Are you sure?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. It was unnerving.   
"Positive." I kissed his cheek. Owen blushed and started off.   
He started up his bike and drove down the trail. 

The reporter walked up and stretched out her hand. "Michelle Cooper. Fox News." Her finger nails were like raptor talons.   
I snickered.   
"Excuse me?" She was taken aback.   
"It's just," I pulled my hand away "I thought Fox News was anti-gay."   
"We are trying to appeal to a boarded audience." She checked her make up. "I think we'll start with a backstory about you." The cameras moved in close.   
"We rolling." One of the camera men announced.   
"I am Michelle Cooper and I'm here with one of Jurassic World's newest trainers, Aidenn Pierrce."   
I smiled and nodded.   
"Now, Aidenn. Do you want to share a little bit about yourself?"   
"Oh," I was kinda flustered. "Yeah, no. Well, I'm an orphan. I have my doctorate in zoology and I'm dating the most wonderful and charming guy." My mind took the sentence before I could register.   
"So you're gay?" She asked rudely.   
"Is there a problem with that."   
"I don't know. It goes against many people's beliefs and you are very open about it. Aren't you afraid of the backlash?"   
"Not at all." I shrugged. "I learned a long time ago that words hurt, but not as much as the pain you can cause yourself."   
"Wow." She seemed on the verge of tears. "Truly inspiring. Back to you in the station."   
"Aaaaand CUT!" One of the camera me announced.   
"Thank you so much for this." She pulled out her phone. "May I?"   
"Sure." She flipped it around and snapped a picture.   
"Thank you." I think she posted it to some sort of social media. "Oh!"   
"Something wrong?" I asked.   
"There are people calling the station claiming to be your parents." She laughed. "You're famous!"   
"Oh my god." I shuttered.   
"We need more footage!"   
"No," Claire spoke up. "Come on Aidenn. Let's get you to Owen." She put an arm around me.   
We climbed into her car and she took off toward the paddock.


	11. My Shoulder to Cry on

"I'm sorry about that." Claire glanced at me as we pulled up to the raptor paddock.   
"Don't worry about it." I sighed, "it's not the first time I used."   
"Oh," she pulled to a stop.  
"That's why I wasn't so keen on dating Owen." I slipped out of the car, adding another failure to my list of scars. 

Owen ran up to me. He was smiling profusely. His smile faded when he saw the look on my face.   
"What's wrong?" He took my hand and stroked his thumb over my knuckles.   
"Just," I chose my words carefully. "wrapping up the interview."   
"Oh, okay." He led me over to the raptors. "We need to get the girls to like you."   
"No close encounters this time." I stopped him.   
"That is the very last option." He kissed my cheek and we climbed the cat walk. 

Owen stood behind me and helped guide my movements. I moved my hand with his and use the little clicker only when his thumb touched mine.   
I heard the click of a camera and started to blush. Claire stood to the side of the enclosure with he Samsung Galaxy pointed at us.   
"That's going in the brochure." She snickered.   
I started to laugh. 

The rest of that day went by slowly. Owen and I were mostly ignored by the other reporters, until they got a shot of us with the raptors.   
Blue and the girls seemed to be warming up to me.   
That night, Fox News aired their Jurassic World segment.   
I could see the angry Christians already typing about me.   
"Jurassic World's trainers are some of the most diverse group of people in any theme park." One of the reporters read.   
"So far so good." I muttered. A video of me popped on screen. "Oh god."   
"I'm an orphan." My digital image replayed.   
"Aidenn?" Owen asked.   
I shut off the tv. "Owen I was going to tell you ,but…" my phone rang.   
I looked at Owen. "Answer it. The. We can talk." He got up and walked out of the room.   
"Hello?" I sniffed. I felt like I betrayed Owen.   
"Aidenn, are you ok? You sound like you're crying." Claire was on the other end.   
"No, no." I wiped my nose on my sleeve. "Is something wrong?"   
"Actually, there are people calling claiming to be you parents." She said as phones rang in the background.   
"Oh, just ignore it. I'm going to find out on my own, I don't need some idiots wanting attention claiming to be something they're not." I brushed a stray year away.   
"Okay and Aidenn." She was getting all motherly again. "Tell Owen."   
She hung up.   
"Okay." I muttered. I walked over and knocked on the door.   
Owen walked out. His eyes were bleary like he was on the verge of tears.   
"Owen," I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "You're the first man in my life i actually have feelings for." Tears streamed down my face. "I love you."   
"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me. He placed his head on mine. "And I want to help. I want you to find out who they are. For your own good."   
"I don't know if I can do it." I hugged him tighter.   
"I know you can." He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."   
He kissed me. It wasn't one of his spur of the moment kisses. It was a passionate, though out kiss.   
I pulled away, tears stinging my eyes.   
"We should… uh… get to bed." I tried to laugh. Owen smiled, lightening the mood.   
"Yeah, you're probably right, so…" he picked me up again. "Let's pick up where we left off."   
I laughed. "Let's."


	12. I Discover a Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage is mean. Don't turn your back on her.

That morning, Owen rolled over on top of me.   
"Holy!" I gasped and shoved him off.   
"Hey!" He groaned and rolled back over. He propped himself over top of me and stared at me with sleepy eyes. "You alright?"   
"Yeah," I sighed and kissed his cheek.   
He blushed. "So what's the plan?"   
"What plan?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.   
"The plan to find your parents and finally put this behind you." He gave me that stupid 'duh' face.   
"Owen, I said I'd do it when I was ready."   
"And you're twenty four now, so I would say you're ready." He slid out of bed and picked me up again. "So let's go."   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I don't even know where to start."   
"I do," Owen raised an eyebrow as if it were obvious. "Claire." 

Owen and I walked up the steps to the Control Center. We boarded the elevator and waited as annoying music played in the background.   
I tapped my foot nervously. Owen took my hands.   
"Don't worry." He smiled. It was a sweet and caring smile that made me melt.   
"I'm terrified." I hugged him and nuzzled his chest.   
The door opened and I let go.   
Owen led me out and Claire walked over.   
"Hey," she said.   
"Hey, Claire." My hands were trembling. "C… could you…"   
"Could you help us find Aidenn's parents?" Owen squeezed my hand.   
I nodded, mph knees feeling weak.   
"I was already on it." She smiled. "Mr. Masrani has me start after yesterday's fiasco."   
"Thanks." Owen shook her hand. "Call us if you get something."   
"Of course." She returned to running the park and Owen and I left to train some raptors. 

"Ready?" Owen shouted at me.   
I stood in the middle of the second raptor paddock. Mirage and Diablo were waiting to be released. Owen stood on the catwalk with a group of cameras and A.C.U.   
I nodded, unbuttoning the top of Owen's Henley shirt that I threw on, on our way to Claire.   
Squealing sirens blared and the two raptors bolted out.   
Diablo stopped in front of me. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. His blood red eyes were unnerving.   
"Shh." I whispered, raising my hand to his muzzle. I stroked his snout and he chirped.   
Mirage snarled.   
I flipped around and ducked.   
Mirage went sailing over head. Her talons just missing my scalp.   
"Hey!" I shouted. She turned and stared at me though yellow spheres. "Easy."   
Mirage snarled. I raised my hand and reached out to her.   
She snapped at my hand. I pulled back just in time to save a few fingers.   
"Aidenn!" Owen shouted and A.C.U raised their guns. "Get out of there!"   
"I can do this!" I turned toward him. "Oh shit." Mirage jumped on my back, slashing at me with dagger like claws.   
"Fire!" The raptors scattered. The sirens went off again and Owen and Barry dragged me out. 

It felt like I was wearing a jacket made of fire ants.   
Owen and Barry set me down in the holding cage. Owen ripped off my shredded Henley and threw it to the side.   
"It burns!" I cried. The pain was intense.   
"What?" Owen's voice quavered as he tried to stay calm. He put his hand gently on my back.   
I winced and he recoiled.   
"What the…" Owen looked at his hand. It was slick with a white foam.   
Two veterinarians helped lead Owen, who was carrying me, over to their vet unit Mercedes Benz G class.   
Owen laid me on one of the smaller gurneys. The vets probed my back and wiped away the foam.   
"Be careful!" Owen shouted as the car rolled away. 

I woke up in the infirmary. The stuffy hospital atmosphere was comfortable. A plastic oxygen mask covered my nose and mouth. An I.V. tube hung from my arm.   
"Owen?" My voice was hoarse.   
There was no response. The only sound was my heavy breathing and the hiss of oxygen.   
The door opened and someone stepped in. His white lab coat was spotless. His darkly tanned skin and black hair reminded me of Mr. Masrani, who walked in behind him.   
"Mr. Pierrce, I presume." He asked articulately.   
I nodded slowly.   
"Aidenn," Mr. Masrani spoke up. "This is Doctor Henry Wu."   
"Wha…" I choked. "What happened?"   
"Thanks to you, we now know that the raptors saliva has a protein similar to cobra venom, but much more," he chose his words carefully. "Primal."   
I carefully removed the mask. "Their saliva is a neurotoxic solution?" I ran the facts through my head. "It must have come from a venomous species of animal used in their de-extinction process."   
"That's exactly what I was thinking." He looked awestruck at my animal knowledge.   
"That could also mean, some of the other dinosaurs have hidden qualities that we don't know about." I said as Dr. Wu removed my I.V.   
I flexed my arm and slid out of the bed.   
"Mr. Grady came by and delivered these for you." Mr. Masrani handed me a stack of clothes. I tugged on the pair of jeans and slid the cut off Black Veil Brides shirt over my head. "Claire said she had something for you at control."   
"Alright," I stood on shaky legs.   
"I've given you the week off to recuperate," Mr. Masrani said as he walked out with Dr. Wu. "Enjoy." 

After splashing my face with water, I walked out of the infirmary.   
Jurassic's Main Street was practically void of life. I checked the date on my watch.   
Friday, December twentieth. It was six in the morning and employees were already getting ready.   
I was out for a whole day!  
Walking off toward the backlot, I pulled out my phone and dialed Owen's number.   
"Hey," it answered. "I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you."   
It beeped. "Hey Owen, it's Aidenn. I just got out of the infirmary and was wondering if you want to meet up at the cafe? Give me a call back." I stifled a groan. "I love you."   
I hung up and hopped on one of the extra A.T.V.s and started the engine. I headed out for the control center, wondering what Claire wanted.


	13. The Most Important Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of snow.   
> Everywhere!  
> White!

Claire greeted me as I stepped off the elevator. "I hope you're feeling well."   
"I hope so too." I laughed. She smiled. "So, what's up?"   
"Oh, right." She grabbed a stack of papers. "These are your adoption reports." She handed me the papers. "It has your parents info, phone numbers, and address."  
"Claire, I." I hugged her. "I can't thank you enough." A stray tear rolled off my cheek.   
"I've got you a plane ticket to Massachusetts." She handed my the slip. I took it and raced off to meet Owen before the ferry left the island. 

I made a stop at the bungalow to pack a couple pairs of clothes.   
Owen was nowhere to be found. His motorcycle was gone.   
'He must be at the cafe.' I thought and headed out again. 

The cafe was completely empty. No, Owen or guests.   
"This is odd." I walked back outside.   
The ferry was docked and passengers were getting off. I shouldered my bag and searched the line.   
No Owen. "Where the hell are you?"   
The line started moving. I made my way to the from and presented my ticket.   
"Aidenn!" Someone yelled ahead of me. On the other dock, employees stood and waved at me. Adam and Lowry stood next to Owen and held up a crudely made sign that read, "Good Luck!"   
My eyes started to water. Owen pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.   
My phone rang and I picked it up.   
"Owen! I can't believe you!" I shouted as I was directed onto the ferry.   
"I love you." He answered. "FaceTime me and send me pictures?"   
"Of course." I started to cry. "I'll see you soon."   
"See you soon." 

 

The ferry ride was three hours long and the plane was another five.   
I got to Boston at two in the afternoon. Snow blanketed the runway outside.   
I walked out of the terminal, putting my headphones back in my bag.   
A man in a black pinstriped suit, holding a sign with my name on it.   
"Mr. Pierrce?" His voice was gruff and gravely.   
"Yes," I shook his hand. "So, how is this going to go."   
"We are going to the adoption center and your biological parents are going to meet us there." He led me out of the airport.   
A black S.U.V pulled up and we got in.   
"They have asked that you come and stay with them for only a day." He stepped on the gas and we took off toward the center. 

We pulled up to a large glass tower. Mr. Smith, the guy who picked me up, led me inside. We sat down in a small conference room. A large oval-shaped table surrounded by chairs filled the small space.   
"Wait here, and I'll bring them up when they arrive." He looked at his phone.   
"Okay, I have to make a call anyway." He started to walk out. "What are their names?"   
"Diana and James Morrison." He answered and walked out.   
I pulled out my phone. I dialed Owen's number and put it up to my ear.   
He answered, but there was a grainy quality to it. "Aidenn?"   
"Owen, is something wrong?"   
"No, just at the bungalow," he lied. "Bad connection."   
"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" I laughed.   
He chuckled. "Well, how's it going? Have you met them yet?"   
"Owen," I scowled. "I've been gone for a couple hours. I'm tired and I haven't seen anything but cameras today." Which was awful. Apparently, every reporter in Boston knew who I was and why I was there. The adoption center had closed of the press and I was grateful.   
"Well, I'm sure it will get a lot better pretty soon." He chuckled, but it was obvious he was hiding something.   
"Owen?" I raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't worry." He answered.   
"Please return to your seats we are beginning our decent." Sounded over the grainy quality of Owen's phone.   
"What was that?" I asked.   
"Oh,… uh… gotta go. Love you!" He hung up.   
Someone knocked on the door.


	14. Dinner with my Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get drunk, shit goes down.

She had light blonde hair and my sea green eyes. Or I had hers.   
This is all new to me.   
She had soft, weathered features. Her smile was pleasant and calming.   
My dad had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. He had chiseled features and a muscular build.   
Compared to mom, he was tall, but compared to me, he was medium height.   
"H… hi…" I stood up. I blushed.   
"Oh, my boy!" My mother put her hands on my cheeks. I stroked one of them with my thumbs.   
"Hi mom." Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked over at my dad. "Hi dad."   
He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded.   
I was pulled into a group hug. Tears rolled down my face.   
"Mr. Pierrce?" Someone asked. I pulled out of the embrace and wiped my eyes.   
"Yes?" I sniffed.   
"There is someone downstairs for you." Mr. Smith answered.   
"Oh, okay." I grabbed my bag. "Do you want to come?"   
"Of course." My mom shouldered her purse. "I missed out on twenty four years. I'm not missing another second." 

The door to the elevator dinged open.   
My father and I were deep into a conversation about my life choices.   
"Does it even pay well?" He asked for the fourth time.   
"Dad, for the last time ye…" I turned to walk out but caught myself.   
"Something wrong honey?" My mom stroked my arm. "Who is it?"   
"Owen." 

"Who's Owen?" My mom asked. He still hasn't noticed me.   
"My boy… boyfriend." I stuttered.   
"Boyfriend?" My dad seemed confused. "You have a boyfriend? How could I have not known about this?" He joked.   
"He's the one who helped me do this." I walked out of the elevator. "Wait… wait out here."   
I walked up behind Owen, who was looking at a brochure for the Boston Red Socks.   
"Owen?" I tapped his shoulder.   
He turned around. "Aidenn. I… I can explain."   
"No need." I leaned in and kissed him.   
"Hey." My parents came up behind me. My dad crossed his arms. "I haven't approved yet."   
I pulled away. Owe and I started to laugh. "Mom, dad. This is Owen Grady." I took his hand. "Owen, these are my parents."   
"It's nice to meet you." Owen shook my fathers hand.   
"So, the navy man does have manners." My father retorted. "I'm James and this is Diana."   
"It's nice to finally meet you." My mom spoke up. "Now come on. Let's grab some dinner." 

Owen and I piled into the back of my parent's Toyota Prius.   
"Oh, Aidenn." My mom turned around to face me. "We have a special guest coming to meet you, but now I want to know everything."   
"Okay," I buckled my seat belt. "Shoot."   
"Where did you two meet?"   
"Shoot again." I laughed but she stared me down. "Okay. Well, he sort of… hung me… over a pit of velociraptors."   
"I'm sorry. What?"   
"Yeah, I was working with him on my first day and he sort of threw me over the railing." I tried to laugh but it didn't work.   
"This man almost killed you!" She pointed at Owen.   
"No mom, it wasn't like that!" I looked at Owen.   
"Mrs. Morrison please, I didn't mean for him to fall in." Owen tried to help but only made things worse.   
"You fell in!"   
"But I'm fine!" I tried to end the conversation. Owen placed a hand on my back.   
I winced.   
"What? What's wrong?" My mom asked.   
"It's nothing."   
"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have winced." She raised an eyebrow.   
"My back is cut up, but I'm fine really." My face was definitely reddening. "My raptors did it not Owen."   
"YOUR RAPTORS!" She looked at my father.   
"Honey!" My dad had to shout to get her attention. "We're here." 

My parents had reserved seats at an expensive Italian restaurant. Thank god they had reserved five seats, so their 'guest' and Owen could both sit. After that fiasco in the car, I needed Owen with me.   
My parents said they would wait for who ever was coming, so the hostess led Owen and I to our table.   
Owen sat beside me. I took his hand and squeezed it.   
"Aidenn, I'm sorry." He looked distressed. "I didn't mean for it to go that way."   
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have brought up how we met." I kissed his cheek.   
He started to blush.   
I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.   
My parents walked over with a woman. Her hair looked like my mom's, long and golden blonde. Her eyes were my father's, ice blue. She was like my total opposite.   
"Aidenn," my father spoke up. Owen removed his arm and I stood. "I would like you to meet Kaitlynn, your sister."   
"Hello," I went to shake her hand, but she went a whole step further and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.   
"I never thought I'd get to do this." She started to cry. She let go and looked over at Owen. "Who's this."   
"This is Owen." Owen stood and shook her hand.   
"Is he taken?" She bit her bottom lip.   
"Actually," Owen took my hand. "Yes, yes I am."   
"Oh," she shot me a glance. "Nice catch."   
I smiled. "I certainly think so." He kissed my cheek.   
Then we sat down and I was bombarded with questions. 

"So after I opened the gate, he ran and slid under and I fell," Owen was drunk. "Right on top of him!"   
The whole table laughed hysterically.   
Everyone, but me, was drunk. My last experience with tequila would definitely be my last.   
I grabbed our waiter's attention. "I think this is our cut off." He nodded and took the glasses.   
"Have you two," Kaitlynn raised her eyebrows. "You know, done it."   
"Oooookay, and on that note I think we must be leaving." I grabbed Owen's hand.   
"Aww, come on." Owen protested. "Five more minutes."   
"No, come on." I tried to pull him from his chair. He wouldn't budge. "Owen please."   
His hand flashed out of the corner of my eye and slammed into the side of my face.   
The sound of a slap made the whole room grow quiet. My face stung and tears welled up in my eyes.   
Owen stared at me and glanced at his hand. "Aidenn… I… didn't…" I backed away and ran for the door. "Aidenn!"   
His words were garbled in my ears as I sprinted out of the restaurant and into the snowy city of Boston.   
My cuttoff shirt provided little protection from the cold. My arms stung as the bitter air raced by me. I shouldered by people, my mind racing as fast as my feet.   
A small back alley caught my eye. I turned and slipped into it, slumping to the ground.   
I pulled my head into my hands and started sobbing. The ice air bit at my arms.   
Snow coated the edges of my boots. My tears felt like frozen daggers as they slid down my face.   
Someone mumbled something to my left. I looked up, though my hands. An older group of people were staring at me. One of them was a women with short, blonde hair and warm brown. She looked motherly.  
The other two were men. Both had graying hair and blue eyes. One wore a flannel shirt, khaki pants, and an Indiana Jones style hat. The other wore a black suit and leather jacket.   
Indiana jones walked over and crouched down next to me.   
I wiped my eyes with my wrist and sniffed. "I'm sorry."   
"For what?" His voice was gruff and scratchy. He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet.   
"Thanks." I muttered, and rubbed my arms. The woman walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.   
"Ian," she jerked her chin towards me. The man in the black suit rolled his eyes and shrugged off his leather jacket. The woman put the jacket around my shoulders and I pulled it tight around me.   
"Thank you." I nodded at the man named Ian. "I'm Aidenn Pierr..."  
"I know who you are." He said. "You work for Jurassic World."   
"I'm sorry about him." The other man spoke. "This is Ian Malcom. This is Ellie Sattler, and I am Alan Grant." I shook his hand.   
"Aidenn!!" I looked back.   
Owen stood a couple feet behind me. His breathe was a white dog in the icy air. I stripped off the leather jacket and handed back to Mr. Malcom.   
He shook his head. "Keep it."   
I nodded and slipped it back on.   
Alan handed me a slip of paper and they walked off. I turned to face Owen.   
"Aidenn." He walked up to me. His face was a mix of sorrow and confusion. "I…"  
I leaned in and hugged him. He seemed taken aback ,but he wrapped his arms around me.   
"This isn't how I thought this would go." I laughed through a sob.   
"Me neither." Owen laughed. He put his head on my chin. "You want to go home?"   
"Yeah," I wiped away a stray tear. I pulled back and our fingers laced into each other's.


	15. Late Present Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidenn needs to start planning ahead

Our flight back to Costa Rica was mostly silent. Owen was battling a hangover and I was his pillow, so you can imagine how I felt.   
First it was "my head hurts." Then "I need some water," or "I feel sick."   
It was like dealing with a kid trying to avoid school. I should know, I was one of those kids. I just sat and stroked his hair as he moaned, obliviously uncomfortable in my lap.   
I seriously think our stewardess was fully annoyed with us. 

We disembarked the Jurassic ferry later that day. The harsh sunlight pierced my eyes.   
Owen groaned, still half asleep, and raised his hand to block the light.   
"Owen!" Someone shouted. Adam ran towards us.   
"What's wrong?" I asked as he skidded to a stop in front of me. He was out of breathe.   
"It's the raptors."   
Owen and I looked at each other, suddenly awake. I took off towards the backlot. Owen stood by Adam, trying to get details. 

I pulled to a stop next to Owen's bike. I'd never driven it, because he never let me but desperate times call for desperate measures.   
I kicked the bike into gear and shot off into the jungle trail. 

 

Owen:   
"Adam, slow down." My head was throbbing. "Now, what happened?"   
"One of the workers forgot to close the separating gate and let them out, all at once." He gasped for breathe. I patted his back and followed the path Aidenn had taken through Main Street.   
I heard the familiar, full drone of my bikes engine. Aidenn took off down the trail.   
"Damn!" I shouted and hopped on one of the extra ATV's. "He better not scratch it." 

I pulled up to the paddock. Workers were running around and shouting at each other.   
Aidenn was on the catwalk with Barry. He hopped the guard rail and dropped into the paddock 

 

Aidenn:   
My feet hit the mulch and sent a jolt up my legs.   
Mirage and blue were hissing and shorting at each other. Their attention snapped toward me as I hit the ground.   
Owen's raptors circled me. Mirage joined the circle and snapped at me. I kept turning in circles, trying to keep my eyes on all of them.   
"Aidenn!" Owen shouted from above me. "Hold on!"   
"Owen, no!" Barry and I yelled, but he dropped into the cage behind me.   
The raptors took a step back, startled. Diablo burst through the circle and stopped in front of me.   
He hissed at the girls. They hissed at him. He snarled and snapped at Blue as she tried to stepped toward us.   
"Walk over to the gate." Owen said in a harsh whisper.   
We shuffled passed Charlie and Delta as Diablo kept snapping at the girls.   
Echo, Delta, and Charlie snapped back at him and chased him away from us.   
Owen reached through the bars, reaching for the opening lever.   
Blue and Mirage advanced toward us, claws outstretched.   
I reached over and grabbed the hilt of Owen's dagger.   
"Don't grab my ass!" He shouted.   
"I didn't!" I swung my arms out wildly. The two raptors stepped back. "Hurry up!"   
The sirens blared and Owen dragged me under the fencing.   
The gate slammed down behind me. Sweat streaked down my face. Owen's cheeks were puffed up as he tried to suck in a breathe.   
"Nice ass." I tossed him his knife.   
He started blushing.   
"Diablo!" I shouted. He jerked his head toward me.   
I opened the gate and he slid under it. I stroked his neck and he purred. It was deep and throaty but I could tell he was enjoying being pet.   
"Aidenn," Owen stood and opened the gate that led outside. "I don't think you should let him out."   
"Aw, come." I pleaded. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." Diablo nipped at my hand playfully. "Besides, I could take him around the park and show him off."   
"I'm serious." Owen crossed his arms. "It's not safe. And I know not safe."   
"Fine." I pulled out my phone. "Smile bud."   
Diablo growl and showed his teeth and I snapped the photo. 

 

In the days leading up to Christmas, Owen was running out all the time. Sometimes disappearing for hours at a time.   
He had me worried, and a little nervous. The worst thing was, I had no idea what to get him.   
We've been dating for a week, I know but still Christmas is important and he hadn't once alluded to something he wanted.   
"Hey Owen," I shouted. He poked his head around the corner of the bungalow.   
"Yeah?" Grease stained his shirt.   
"I'm heading out." I shoulder my small bag.   
"Oh, okay. I'll meet you at the cafe for dinner alright?" He stepped out and wiped his hands on a cloth.   
"It's a date." I smiled. He leaned into kiss me ,but I stopped him. I took the cloth out of his hand and wiped the corner of his mouth. A dark smudge appeared on the cloth and I kissed his cheek. "Next time, wipe the grease off your mouth." 

"Claire, I need your help." I walked into the control center.   
She stopped just before she was about to take a sip of coffee. Another girl shot me a venomous glance. Her black hair and pale skin made her look like a nicely dressed vampire.   
"It's about Owen." I tapped my foot nervously.   
She smiled. "Zara hold my calls." She walked over and took my hand, leading me to the elevator.   
The door shut behind us.   
"Okay, now what's wrong?"   
"We have two days until Christmas and I still don't have anything to get him!" I was pacing through the elevator, the space closing in, constricting me.   
"Okay, this is a problem." She muttered. She put her hand on her chin and started to think. "Okay. First, stop."   
I stopped pacing and tribes to face her as the elevator door opened. We walked out.   
"Second, I think I have the answer."   
"And that would be?" Claire led me over to the side ,so some technicians could get by.   
"I'll get you two tickets to Seattle. He's always talking about going home." She pulled out her phone.   
"How do you know that?" I asked.   
"I have my sources." She tapped her phone. "There, the tickets should be printed up at control, I'll bring them down and you can go do whatever you need to."   
"Thank you Claire." I have her a hug. 

With the tickets securely placed in an envelope, I made my way to the cafe.   
Owen had set up a table in the corner, complete with candlelight.   
He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. "So are we picking up where we left off?"   
"I guess so." He leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
